Amethyst
Amethyst (specifically Amethyst Facet-5 Cut-8XM) is a member of the Crystal Gems. She is the last known Gem manufactured on Earth as a part of the Gem Homeworld 's Kindergarten project , and one of the last surviving Gems on Earth. After being found by Rose Quartz and the other Crystal Gems, Amethyst helped her friends protect the Earth over the next four millennia, and often aids in the shenanigans of Steven Universe , Rose Quartz's son. 'Appearance' Amethyst is a small Gem, at least compared to the others. her face is half-covered by her long and spiky light grayish-purple hair, which has several metal stars sticking out; each star was a different size and color. she has white fingerless gloved hands, which had purple knuckle spikes and a silver star on the back of each. She wears a black, oversized, off-the-shoulder tank-top with three stars on the chest, two grey and one yellow, with a black bra underneath that half-covered her dark purple amethyst gemstone . On the lower half of the shirt is a stripe on each side that was yellow on the lower edges. Additionally, she wears greyish-purple leggings with yellow stars on her knees, and her shoes were white. 'Personality' Amethyst is fun-loving, full of laughter, and generally carefree to a fault. Although it isn't necessary for her, she enjoys eating and sleeping and is frequently seen doing so. She tends to indulge Steven and Trix more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, though she shows concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet 's constant orders. She has also been known to be prankster buddies with Cat's Eye , working together to pull funny and creative jokes on anybody they want. Amethyst is a very messy Gem, always keeping both her rooms a total wreak and barley cleaning up after herself. Her messy nature is also a product from her lazy habits, not wanting to do any manual labor when not totally necessary. Amethyst is a little envious of the others skills and powers, often getting jealous and thinking poorly of herself. 'History' Amethyst is a defective Quartz-Type Gem created on earth in the Prime Kindergarten with the natural abilities to be a soldier. She emerged from the ground five-hundred years later than intended, causing her form to be smaller and less powerful than the average Quartz. For an indeterminate amount of time, Amethyst roamed the Prime Kindergarten by herself until being found by the Crystal Gems and joining them. Sometime during the 18th century she began trying to have romantic relations with humans, with many ending in either heartbreak or with her out living her partner. This has caused her to eventual distrust romance, now finding the very notion disgusting. Amethyst has learn most of her Gem history from Rose, since she was not involved in most Gem history and the only other Gems she has seen was her teammates. 'Powers And Abilities' *'Enhanced Strength and Durability -' Like the other Gems Amethyst has enhanced physical strength and stamina, more then the average human can possibly have. She was able to carry both Garnet and Pearl while swinging to the Sea Spire tower in Ocean Trouble. *'Enhanced Regeneration' -''' Amethyst has been shown to be able to regenerate her body much quicker then the other Gems. *'''Enhanced Endurance - Amethyst has been shown to be able to endure heavy attacks and pressure without any fatel or lasting effects, Just as when Garnet tried throwing her at the Red Eye in Cannon Power and she was completely okay even after this was repeated several times. *'Whip Proficiency '- Amethyst is very skilled with her whip, which mixes very well with her immense physical prowess. She can throw her whip to entangle or bind her target from afar. Offensively, Amethyst uses her whip to lash at opponents and cause damage that is strong enough to easily split a dumpster in half. Occasionally, she uses her whip to grab onto objects or lift them and throw them at the enemy. *'Shapeshifting - '''While most Gems are capable of shapeshifting, Amethyst is particularly skilled at it, specializing in transformations. She may use this skill to enhance her unarmed fighting or take on more bizarre forms depending on the task at hand. *'Martial Arts - Out of the Crystal Gems, Amethyst is the least likely to rely on her weapon in combat, instead relying on her martial art skills and enhanced physical prowess as a method of dealing with the minor threats through forceful punches and kicks. *'Spin Dash -' Amethyst can rapidly roll into a ball-like shape to attack enemies. *'Flame Generation -' Amethyst is able to generate purple flames from her body. *'Enhanced Digestion -' Amethyst is able to eat hazardous materials, old moldy foods or even none edible items without consequences. '''Weaknesses While Amethyst is a good fighter and stronger then any human, she is considered the weakest member of the Crystal Gems (not including Steven or Trix). Due to her less experience then the other Gems, she is also lacking in basic Gem training. She isn't even able to read the Gem language, understandably since she was never thought the language. Amethyst often fights without thinking her actions out, this has resulted in her getting taken out more often then the others. Amethyst has a hard time aiming when she is performing her Spin Dash, sometimes missing her target or hitting something else by mistake. Her flames can be easily put out by water. 'Gem Weapon' Amethyst's Gem Weapon is a black and purple whip, with several light purple crystals embedded into it. This weapon allows her to strike both close up and far away, giving Amethyst a much longer range of attack then her other teammates. Her whip is also strong and sharp enough to cut through metal, as it was able to slice the trash container of the Big Donut in half. Her Gem Weapon can also be ignited with her flames, adding to its attack power while helping the flames spread. Gem Fusions * Opal - Amethyst + Pearl. * Tiger Eye - Amethyst + Cat's Eye. 'Power Level' *'Season 1 - 5,700.' 'Relationships' *'Steven Universe - '''The relationship between Steven is Amethyst is that of brother/sister, with Amethyst acting like a older sibling for the little boy. She was even willing to steal several Cookie Cats for him after the product was cancelled in The Hero's Gem , with Pearl having to pay for them afterwards. She has full confidence in Steven's abilities, even seeing him as unstoppable with the Omnitrix. *Trix The Omnitrix -'' 'Amethyst sees Trix as a member of the family like Steven and the other Gems (minus Pearl), while also enjoying his company. She often calls him Trixxy, while also encouraging that he join in the the Gem missions despite Pearl's protest. Although they have been known to get into some arguments from time to time, mostly when Trix wakes Amethyst up from her napes. *'Garnet - 'Amethyst shows great respect and envy for Garnet, admiring her strength and battle skills. *'Pearl - '''Amethyst and Pearl has a relationship similar to a cat and dog, both arguing and fighting each other countless times. She would sometimes make fun of Pearl's disgust for fast foods by eating right in front of her, enjoying the Gem's reactions. Amethyst has often tried making Pearl lighten up, in Mutant Zoo she tried giving her a '''goop hug to lighten things up. Despite their content bickering, they do seem to care about each other like the others. *'Cat's Eye - '''Cat's Eye and Amethyst are the best of friends, loving to pull pranks and joke around with each other. They often hang out either in the temple or on the porch, both of them enjoy to take naps after having some fun with Steven and Trix. Their greatest prank was replacing Pearl's ketchup with hot sauce, having the Gem rush for water the minute she tasted it. *'Rose Quartz -''' Amethyst saw Rose as a mother figure, as she was the one who took Amethyst into the Crystal Gems and cared for her. She admired and envied Rose for thousands of years, making the leader her role module in life. When Greg and Rose began having romantic interest with each other, Amethyst began feeling jealous and resentful towards both Greg and Rose. When Rose sacrificed herself to bring Steven into the world, Amethyst felt a great amount of sadness and grief from the lost of someone so important to her. *'Greg Universe -' Amethyst and Greg were really close when he was a teenager, in fact she seemed to have a crush on him. However after he and Rose began dating she had become jealous, often showing disgust whenever the two showed and romantic feelings with each other. however she was still willing to be friends with him, until Rose was revealed to be pregnant and the result would be her sacrificing her body and mind to bring the baby into the world. Ever since than she has shown a distaste for him, even making fun of him whenever given the chance. *'Nightmare -' Amethyst is completely freaked out by Nightmare, finding the woman a total freak and just the sight of her makes a chill go down her spin. *'Red Diamond -' Unlike the other Gems, Amethyst didn't have a deep hatred for Red from the start (mostly from the fact she had no idea who he was in the first place, or even knew about him before either Steven or Trix did). She really only seemed confused about the young Diamond, also found him rather interesting since he was half organic like Steven. The only thing she really has against him if the fact he is hunting down Steven, making her fight Red just for the sake of protecting the little boy. Chapter Appearances * The Hero's Gem. (Debut) * Cannon Power. * Ocean Trouble. * Mutant Zoo. * Trouble Times eleven. * The Nightmare. * Home Burning. 'Trivia' *Amethyst is the second youngest Crystal Gem, the first being Steven. *Her favorite Omnitrix transformation is Pyroburst. *Her favorite food seems to be cheeseburgers, as she is seen eating one very often. *She has helped Steven name many of his transformations, she was the one who named Pyroburst, Rockhead and Fist Thrash. *Second to Steven, Amethyst is one of the characters with the most differences from her canon self. Such as having romantic feelings for Greg, not being as messy and even showing a greater love for combat. Amethyst Gallery Category:Characters Category:Steven 10 characters Category:Crystal Gems Category:Female Category:Female Gems Category:Gems Category:Hero